List of Pets in Tiny Pets DOANYTHINGYOUWANT Wiki Edition
This is a list of pets in Tiny Pets This Wiki Edition. Not counting your best friend Sully the Dog of course. His room is size 3. Coin Pets These are pets that you can rescue with coins. *Chucky the Hamster and the Hamster Wheel (Room Size 1) *Oliver the Owl and the Large Library (Room Size 4) *Truckee the Duck and the Quackery (Room Size 1) *Mario the Plumber and the Mushroom Kingdom (Room Size 2) *Harris the Appaloosa and the Horse Hotel (Room Size 2 Vertical) *Terry the Yellow Cat and the Comfy Condo (Room Size 2) *Will the Catfish and the Bubbly Pond (Room Size 3) *Arthur the Hyperactive Zombie Cow and the Graveyard (Room Size 2) *Hamilton the Hamster and the Wheel House (Room Size 2 Vertical) *Kahuna the Dolphin and the Water Park (Room Size 2) *Priscilla the Epic Peacock Dragon and the Grand Gardens (Room Size 4) Acorn Pets These are pets that you can rescue with acorns. *Jamal the Gibbon and the Jumpy Jungle (Room Size 2) *Felix the Ibex and the Rocky Cliffs (Room Size 4) *Terrence the Panda and the Bamboo Bungalow (Room Size 2) *Fluttershy the Pony and the Cute Overload (Room Size 2) *Paula the Pikachu and the Electric Tunnel (Room Size 3) *Kumail the Penguin and the Icy Igloo (Room Size 2) *Roy the Thunderbird and the Mystic Cave (Room Size 2) *MC Chandler the Charizard and the Pokemon Battle (Room Size 3) *Lady the Yorkie Terrier and the House of York (Room Size ?) *Leo the Spartan and the Ancient Greece (Room Size 3) *Titan the Gojirasaurus and the Triassic Era (Room Size 2) Beer Pets These are pets you can rescue with beer. *Sweets the Roario and the Pinata Garden (Room Size 3) *Baby Garden Nymph and the Garden Habitat (Room Size 1) *Troy the Beagle and the Army Battlefield (Room Size 2) *Maria the Octopus and the Coral Reef (Room Size 2) *Edmund the Elephant and the Serengeti Station (Room Size 4) *Ulysses the Llama and the Andes Mountain (Room Size 4) *Baby Applejack the Pony and the HNNNNNNG (Room Size 1) *Grant the Ram and the Dumb Farm (Room Size 1) *Cubby Tiger and the Cubby Patch (Room Size 1) *Rigby the Snowy Owl and the Ice Cap (Room Size 1) *Stofferex the Pony and the Internet (Room Size 3) *Tammy the Tiger and the Rainbow Cottage (Room Size 1) Seasonal Pets These are pets that are available throughout the seasons. *Baby New Year and the 12:00 Night (Room Size 1) *Austin the Koala and the Cupid Clouds (Room Size 1) *Pete the Leprechaun and the Clover Meadow (Room Size 2) *Cole the Easter Duckling and the Egg Hunt (Room Size 4) *Bloom the Bulbasaur and the May Flowers (Room Size 2) *Hang Ten the Flamingo and the Summer Ocean (Room Size 2) *Indepencence the Eagle and the Stars and Stripes (Room Size 1) *August the Sun Spirit and the Summer Vacation (Room Size 2) *Graduate the Raccon and the Classroom (Room Size 1) *Pumpkin the Mouse and the Petit Pumpkin Patch (Room Size 1) *Stuffing the Turkey and the Thanksgivng Dinner (Room Size 1) *Trey the Partridge and the Pear Storage (Room Size 3) *Feather the Turtledove and the Seasonal Pond (Room Size 2) *Jerome the French Hen and the Christmas in Paris (Room Size 4) *Tex the Bird and the Fourth Day of Christmas (Room Size 1) *Radiant the Gold Zebra and the Gold Palace (Room Size 2) *Luciel the Goose and the Sixth Day of Christmas (Room Size 4) *Stanley the Swan and the Frozen Pool (Room Size 2) *Gladys the Rhino and the Cow Stables (Room Size 3) *Mandy the Flamingo and the Eightie's Gal (Room Size 2 Vertical) *Peter the Cane Toad and the Royal Lilypad (Room Size 1) *Scott the Baboon and the Piper's Palace (Room Size 2) *Rocky the Elephant and the Christmas Eve (Room Size 3) Category:Lists Category:Animals